Difference between Hero and Politician
After becoming the new Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, Zeke struggles to balance his new life. Plot Life as a Superhero Zeke tells Agent Bloodshock to follow him and Hilde onto a Dropship so he may start his first mission. Bloodshock follows, and asks Zeke where they're taking him. Zeke tells him it's a surprise, as the Dropship flies out of The Arsenal. Bloodshock asks what they're fighting, and Zeke asks Hoss of his history. Hoss mentions that he's known for a lot of crime. Zeke mentions that ever since he was Enlisted in TASKFORCE, he's come to be feared by all his Teammates. Hilde mentions that they are approaching Neu Germania. Hoss asks what they're doing in Neu Germania, and Zeke mentions that they're there to stop a Prison Riot in the Zerstorungtal Gefangnis. The Dropship nears the Zerstorungtal Gefangnis, and Bloodshock asks where the Riot is happening. Zeke warns Bloodshock that with his hairstyle, he'll be so molested in Prison. He then wishes Bloodshock luck before kicking him off the shuttle. Bloodshock threatens to kill Zeke and his family, and Zeke taunts him. Zeke then spies Bloodshock about to power up, and orders Hilde to return to The Arsenal. Hilde begins to fly away, and Zeke contacts Rodney Schneider and thanks him for taking Bloodshock in, and Rodney welcomes Zeke. Rodney enters the Prison Yard and tells Bloodshock to follow him. Bloodshock attempts to attack Rodney, only for Rodney to depower Bloodshock. Life as a Businessman Hours later, Zeke sits down in a Business Meeting in Edinburgh, Scotland. Mr. Sage tells Zeke that they are ready to build a Laboratory for the Oxton Corps in Northern Scotland. Mrs. Cabe tells Zeke that Tony Stark is willing to send some materials to build the Laboratory. Zeke mentions that the Laboratory will mainly be built from Stone, and will need minimal amount of Steel. Mrs. Cabe asks where they would get the stone, and Zeke mentions that they'll import stone from Burgenstein, Neu Germania. Mr. Sage mentions that they'll need to hire workers, and Zeke mentions that they'll hire as many Scots in the area. Zeke also mentions that construction of the Oxton Corps Lab in Southern England has finished construction, and that it is being directed by Veronica Benning. Life as the Prime Minister Zeke arrives in 10 Downing Street during Midnight and tells Scarlet that he needs to finish signing Paperwork for sending supplies to Nova Britannia. Scarlet mentions that he also needs to plan for the United Nations Meeting in Manhattan. Zeke tells Scarlet that he'll plan in the morning, before finishing the Paperwork. He hands Scarlet the Paperwork, before Scarlet mentions that he has to be in Manhattan in 3 days. She realizes that Zeke has fallen asleep at his desk. She sighs before walking away. She tells Treasurer Delilah Mutton that Zeke is starting to crack from the pressure. Delilah asks as to how, and Scarlet mentions that Zeke has for different careers, and that she's worried for his health. Life as the King of England The Next Day, Zeke arrives in Buckingham Palace and meets with Prince Andrew, who tells him that he's falling behind in his Royal Duties. Zeke asks Prince Andrew what he means, and Prince Andrew tells him that he needs to make a couple of Public Appearances, Needs to Approve of the Monarchy starting to make trips to Nova Britannia, and he needs to sign a Peace Treaty with Wakanda. Zeke calls for Hilde, and she arrives in a dress. Both Hilde and Zeke enter a Limo and head to Amessex. Zeke tells Hilde that he's tired. Hilde asks of what, and Zeke mentions that he's barely 27, but already has to Balance 4 different lives on his shoulders. Hilde mentions that he only has to do a Few more things, before he can rest for the rest of the Month. Zeke mentions that he doesn't know how long he could take it. Zeke asks the Limo Driver to stop by the Oxton Household. The Driver drives to the Oxton Household, and Mrs. Windsor welcomes Zeke back to the Household. Zeke tells Mrs. Windsor that he's there to pick up Zeus. Zeus runs to Zeke and Zeke begins tp pet Zeus, before walking back to the Limo with the dog. He then orders the Driver to continue his drive to Amessex. The Driver mentions that he can't bring dogs to the Event, and Zeke orders the Driver to head backto 10 Downing Street to drop off his Dog. The driver heads back to 10 Downing Street, and Zeus is taken to the building by an Assistant. The Driver then drives away. Zeke tells Hilde that he hasn't spent time with Zeus since he was a fugitive. At the event in Amessex, Zeke tells Sir Beckett that the new Park shall be put to good service once they clean it of odd Crystals Scientists have found in the area. Sir Beckett mentions that he's hoping that they could clean it out soon. Hilde tells Mrs. Vanderheim that Zeke has been so stressed ever since he became Prime Minister. Mrs. Vanderheim mentions that he barely became Prime Minister 2 weeks ago. Hilde mentions that he's trying to balance all 4 of his lives, and it's getting stressful. Mrs. Vanderheim tells Hilde that it could've been a mistake to become Prime Minsiter. Zeke overhears, and grows a little saddened. Sir Beckett mentions that he has to get back home to Sandford and continue working on a special project. Sir Beckett leaves, as Zeke walks to Hilde and Mrs. Vanderheim. Cracking underneath weight Hours later, when Zeke and Hilde return to 10 Downing Street, Zeke tells Hilde that he overheard what Mrs. Vanderheim said, and that he's worried about his role in everything. Hilde mentions that it is stressful, and if he needs help, he should ask for it. Zeke begins to pet Zeus as he tells Hilde that he's thinking about giving up one of his lives, but doesn't know which one. Hilde tells him that he should decide for himself. Zeke then begins to pet Zeus more, before thinking. Back at The Arsenal, Zach approaches Adam and asks what he's working on. Adam tells Zach that he's building a Mech for Future Missions. Zach tells Adam that if they are to make changes like that, they run it by Zeke first. Adam mentions that he wants to surprise Zeke. Zach tells Adam that he shouldn't try to surprise Zeke, especially since Zeke is stressed out as it is. Adam tells Zach that he plans on naming the Mech "Death Sentinel". Zach walks away from Adam as ARES watches. ARES then transports his programming to another part of The Arsenal. ARES reports Adam's intentions to Natalia and Martin. Natalia tells ARES not to worry about it and to go away. ARES then transports himself to the Workshop and begins to take control of some Machinery. ARES then downloads the schematics for the Hulkbuster Armor. He then begins construction on a mech of his own. Meanwhile, Natalia asks Martin if he has ever seen "Mad Max". Martin mentions that he hasn't seen much movies, and Natalia asks him if he wants to watch the first one. Later that night in 10 Downing Street, Zeke prepares to go to bed with Hilde. An Agent asks him if he shall be left alone for the night, and Zeke tells the Agent that he'll have his dog watch out for them outside the room. The Agent then leaves as Zeus begins to lie down outside the Prime Minister's Bedroom. Zeke and Hilde then lie in bed and both begin to fall asleep. Zeke begins to have nightmares and hears a scream. He then wakes up in the middle of the night and wakes up. Hilde wakes up as well and asks Zeke if everything is alright. Zeke mentions that he heard the screams again. Hilde hugs Zeke and tells him that it wasn't his fault. Zeke mentions that it was, that he could've done something more. Hilde hugs Zeke and tells him that they never knew. Zeke thanks Hilde before kissing her. July 16, 2025 The Next Day, Zeke wakes up and begins to get ready. Hilde wakes up and asks him if he wants to do it, and Zeke mentions that he doesn't think that it would be a good idea, especially in a government place. Hilde then gets up and kisses Zeke, before asking what he's going to do. Zeke mentions that he has a Speech to give in 2 hours, and that he's getting ready. Meanwhile in The Arsenal, Natalia summons ARES for some assistance, only for SOPHIE to tell her that ARES is busy with someone else. Natalia mentions that she needs help organizing a team to protect Zeke during his Speech. SOPHIE mentions that she'll rally some Agents. Zach, Martin, and Sophie. They meet Natalia in the Main Lobby of The Arsenal. Natalia asks where Adam is, and Zach mentions that he's still working on his Mech. In the Bunker, Adam finishes building his Mech. He activates it, only for it to gain Sentience. Shocked, Adam tries to shut him down, only for the Mech to knock him off to the side. Olinda walks in, only to be incapacitated by the Mech. The Mech then walks up to a Terminal and begins to hack into it. He learns of Zeke's existence and begins to have a conclusion: Kill Zeke. As the Mech flees The Arsenal, ARES warns Natalia of the Mech. Natalia orders Martin and Sophie to check on Adam and Olinda, as she and Zach chase after the Mech. Meanwhile, ARES continues to construct a Mech of his own. As Zeke finishes getting ready, he tells Hilde that he'll see her at the Speech. Hilde tells Zeke to fix his tie as he walks out. Hilde then begins to feel some pains in her stomach. She asks for an assistant to have a Doctor come check her. She then begins to lie down, as she covers her head and torso. She then takes her PTSD Pill. She then begins to rest. Zeke then climbs into a Limo, which drives away from the building. Zeke asks Scarlet if he's worthy to be Prime Minister, and Scarlet reminds him that he has fought to be Prime Minister, so he is worthy. Scarlet asks why, and Zeke mentions that he was curious. As the Limo drives towards St. James's Park, Lady Fire and Iron Guardian fly overhead, looking for the rogue Mech. Lady Fire tells Iron Guardian that the Mech couldn't have gone far, and Iron Guardian tells her that Adam could've added some "Expensive" Tech to the Mech. Lady Fire asks what he means, and Zach tells her that he could've added a cloaking function, and a Guerilla function. Lady Fire tells Zach to tell Zeke to ban Adam's privileges for a while. Zach tells her that he'll send it to ARES. Meanwhile, in 10 Downing Street, a Doctor tells Hilde that he's finished analyzing her, and is going back to the Lab to find out what's bothering her. Hilde thanks the doctor, before the Doctor leaves the building. Hilde begins to get ready, and slowly makes her way downstairs, where Arthur is waiting for her. Arthur assists Hilde into Zeke's Car and both drive towards St. James's Park. At St. James's Park, Zeke climbs out of the Limo and begins to make his way to the Podium. Meanwhile, the Mech stares at Zeke from a nearby abandoned building. Zeke passes by Elsa Bloodstone, who tells him that the area is safe. Zeke thanks Elsa, before going on stage. Lady Fire and Iron Guardian land on top of the abandoned building and look around London. Iron Guardian mentions that he should've shut down Adam's Project when he had the chance. Hilde and Arthur arrive and Hilde walks on stage as Arthur stands guard with Elsa. Elsa asks how TASKFORCE is, and Arthur tells her that it's going great, and it's been a while. Elsa tells Arthur that it has, and proceeds to kick him in the balls. Elsa tells him that that was for dumping her. The crowd begins to cheer as Zeke walks up to the Podium. Zeke waits for everyone to calm down. He then begins to talk. He mentions that he has decided to Resign as the Prime Minister. As everyone is left in shock, Zeke mentions that he felt that there was too much pressure on him, and thought that he isn't worthy. The Mech jumps out of the building and begins to rush towards the park. Iron Guardian and Lady Fire spot the mech and begin to fire on it, as Elsa spots the mech and warns Zeke. Zeke spots the mech and orders everyone to flee, before the Death Sentinel is tackled by Iron Hulk. Iron Hulk begins to beat the Death Sentinel, as Hilde and Zeke are escorted away from the Park. Elsa orders the Royal Guards to fire upon the Mechs. The Death Sentinel and the Iron Hulk begin to brawl, damaging the park. Iron Hulk eventually tosses the Death Sentinel into a nearby Pond. Iron Guardian attacks the Death Sentinel, as Lady Fire approaches Elsa and asks her where Zeke is. Elsa mentions that Zeke and Hilde had fled the park. The Death Sentinel sends Iron Guardian flying away and climbs out of the Pond. Death Sentinel then spots Zeke's Limo fleeing the Park and begins to chase after it. Arthur spots the Death Sentinel and climbs onto the top of the Limo, before starting to fire upon it. Death Sentinel grabs Arthur and tosses him aside, before Iron Hulk catches Arthur. Arthur thanks Iron Hulk, who reveals itself to be ARES. Iron Hulk then uses a grapple to drag Death Sentinel back. Iron Hulk begins to beat Death Sentinel more, before Lady Fire orders Iron Hulk to get out of the way. Lady Fire flies by and bisects Death Sentinel with a flame beam. She lands on the ground and mentions that it's done. The Limo begins to drive back, and Zeke thanks Natalia. Natalia mentions that it was the Iron Hulk who bought her time to do that, and Zeke thanks Iron Hulk, who reveals itself to be ARES, much to shock Zeke. Hilde asks what he meant that he was resigning, and Zeke tells her that he doesn't feel that it's his place to be so, and Scarlet tells Zeke that he doesn't have to be in Office all the time. Zeke asks what she means, and Scarlet mentions that it's the duty of the Deputy Prime Minister to govern the United Kingdom in the Prime Minsiter's absence. Zeke chuckles. Scarlet asks why he's laughing, and Zeke mentions that in all the time he served as Reginald Mortimer's right hand man, he never really thought of the role of the Deputy Minister. Scarlet asks Zeke if he still plans on Resigning, and Zeke mentions that he'll think about it. Moments later, he returns to the stage, with the crowd returning. He announces that after much consideration, he has changed his mind about resigning as Prime Minsiter of the United Kingdom. The citizens of London begin to cheer. Zeke stares and smiles at Hilde, who nods back. Hilde approaches Zeke and tells him that she'll see him at home. Hilde then kisses Zeke before walking away. Hilde gets a Limo before it drives away. A Dark Day Coming As Hilde arrives to her and Zeke's Home, she is approached by an Agent, who mentions that she has received a Test Result from her Doctor. Hilde thanks the Agent before the Agent walks away. Hilde then walks into her home and heads to her and Zeke's bedroom. Hilde opens the Test Results, only to be left horrified. She sits down on the bed, lies down, and begins to cry. Meanwhile, at The Arsenal, Natalia smacks Adam for creating the Death Sentinel. Adam tells Natalia that he'll never do it again, as he'll run all Projects by Zeke beforehand. Natalia tells Adam to never do it again, before walking away. Adam walks away, and Zach chuckles. In the Guards' Office in Buckingham Palace, Elsa lights a cigarette. Elsa goes through some files picked up during a raid and begins to read through them. She spies a symbol for En Sabah Nur, Project: Warmong, as well as The New Society. She then tosses the files into a File Cabinet before walking out of the Office. Meanwhile, Alex Crow walks into the Cavern under Castle Strucker. He approaches Andrea von Strucker, who tells him that the Ausmerzer is starting construction. Alex mentions that TASKFORCE is enlisting for an Army. Andrea mentions that she sent in several Agents to infiltrate TASKFORCE through that Program. Alex mentions that he's heard that there's a member of the British Government that wants to become a member of Talon. Andrea asks Alex who. TO BE CONTINUED... Featured Characters * British Response Division ** King Ezekiel-Amadeus Oxton/ Union Shield ** Hoss Duogy/ Bloodshock ** Queen Brunnhildegard von Zidlitz-Oxton/ The Commando ** Zachary Oxton/ Iron Guardian ** Adam Crow/ Quietus ** ARES ** Natalia Oxton/ Lady Fire ** Martin Guillard/ Hyperspeed ** SOPHIE ** Sophie Martel/ Agent 15 ** Olinda Zeigler/ Iron Angel ** Death Sentinel ** Arthur Smith/ Vanguardian * Zerstorungtal Gefangnis ** Rodney Schneider/ Ausser * Oxton Corps ** Mr. Sage * Stark Industries ** Mrs. Bethany Cabe * British Government ** Deputy Minister Scarlet Mortimer ** Treasurer Delilah Mutton ** Elsa Boodstone * English Royal Family ** Prince Andrew Windsor * Oxton Family ** Mrs. Windsor ** Zeus * Sir Charles Beckett * Mrs. Vanderheim * Doctor * Talon ** Alex Crow * FENRIS ** Andrea von Strucker Soundtrack * "Enjoy the Silence" by Ki Theory or Depeche Mode * "Early in the Morning" by Vanity Fare Episode Casualties * Death Sentinel Notes * Bloodshock is a spoof of Lobo from Detective Comics/ DC. * Rodney's "Superhero" name, "Ausser", is German for "Except". But, it is also German for the Spanish word "Salvo". Even though "Salvo" is also Spanish for "Except", if you use it's English meaning, it's a military term meaning "A simultaneous discharge of artillery or other guns in battle". * The "Odd Crystals" is Energon. This should be an Easter Egg for a forthcoming appearance of the Transformers in a future Episode of TASKFORCE. Episode Script Difference between Hero and Politician Script